Invincible Theory
by Shadow 3013
Summary: Major AU. The GW boys are patients in an insane asylum. Sally has been assigned to work with them, and finds they're much tougher cases than she thought possible.
1. Author's Notes

Gundam Wing and its characters don't belong to me, sadly enough. I'm not making any money off of this story. I'm doing it to fulfill my urge to write… And my addiction to reviews. :::Grins::: So please don't sue me.  
  
I decided to write this story because of two main inspirations: Psychosomatic Agency by cheretan, and Gestalt by Caer. They're insane asylum type fics involving the GW boys. And they've made me want to write one of my own. :::cheers::: So go read those fics too. Right after you read this one.  
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=308955  
  
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=318150  
  
Those are the links to Psychosomatic Agency and Gestalt, respectively.  
  
Now, as for warnings… There will be some sort of homosexual relationship, possibly more than one such relationship, in the future of this story. But it will take a while. Believe me. I'm actually going to have some sort of a plot to this story. Imagine, me, writing plot! Amazing, isn't it? Other than that… This may get angsty. There will be mention of blood, perhaps rape, child abuse, and other icky things like that. I'm sorry, but it's necessary.  
  
One more quick note… I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know much about insane people and personality disorders and the like, other than what I've read from other fics. I'm going to do my research, don't you worry about that, but it's going to take a while, and in the meantime I'm posting up what I've got as I'm winging it. Revisions and rewrites and such will come later.  
  
Well, that's all I can think of for the moment. I hope you enjoy the fic! And please forgive me if it's a while between updates… I'm always so busy! But they will come. Believe me. They won't let themselves *not* be written! 


	2. Part One

Sally smoothed back a stray strand of her glossy blonde hair as she followed a guard down a long white hallway. By now she was used to the strange noises she could hear coming from some of the surrounding rooms. She had nothing to worry about from their occupants; the doors were heavy, and the locks on them were strong.

Besides… The guard with her, though not exactly what you would call _intimidating_ in her appearance, still seemed more than adequate to handle any possible escapes. Provided that Sally herself couldn't do just that _without_ any help.

"So, Miss… Ah…" Sally began, taking a few quick steps so that she was walking side by side with the guard.

The other woman smiled and pushed her purple-black bangs away from her face. "You can call me Noin, Miss Po."

Sally returned the smile. "Just Sally, please. So, Noin. The cases I've been assigned to… The young men, I assume you know the ones in question?"

"I believe I do."

"Well. I don't have any background information on them. I was told by my superiors that this would be my "ultimate challenge" and that I would have to get information on my own once I arrived here, and not before. What do you know of them?"

Noin looked at her briefly, a curious look on her face. "What _do_ you know of them?"

Sally smiled wryly and shook her head. "Next to nothing, I'm afraid. All I know is that they're five teenage boys. I haven't even been told their names or exact ages."

Noin looked surprised. "Really? Well, I know quite a bit about them, to tell you the truth, but since much of it is based on my own conversations with them, as well as on my own speculations… well. I'll just tell you the basics. They're all seventeen, and all of them suffer from some very… unique problems, which I'll tell you more about after you've met them."

Sally nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Now I don't have to worry about forming any opinions of them beforehand. Will you at least tell me their names, please, and perhaps where they're from?"

"Of course. First there's Heero Yuy from Japan. Next is Duo Maxwell from here in America. Then there's Trowa Barton; we're not quite sure where he's from. Some say Spain, some say France, but personally, I've given up trying to figure that one out for now. Quatre Raberba Winner is from Arabia. You might have heard of his family before, as they're quite affluent. And WuFei Chang is from China."

Before Noin could say anything else, or Sally could ask another question, the dark haired woman stopped in front of a door. "You're meeting Heero first. He's the worst of them all as far as attitude goes, so your superiors are probably using him to test you. Make sure that you're really up for this. I'll give you one warning: he makes a lot of threats, but as long as you don't do anything menacing in return, he probably won't bother you." She smiled, then proceeded to unlock the door. 

"Thank you for the information," Sally said, watching as Noin went about opening the door to the room. She noted that there were considerably more locks on this particular room than on the others they'd passed earlier.

"Of course!" came the cheerful reply. The door swung open, and Noin ushered her in. "Just knock on the door if you want out. Or scream, if you can't make it that far." 

Sally couldn't tell if her guide was teasing or being serious, so she simply nodded and headed into the room. The door shut behind her with a loud thud that was muffled partly by the thickly padded walls.

Sally glanced quickly around the room, her gaze focusing immediately on the sole figure inside. A dark haired boy in a green tanktop and black bicycle shorts was sitting in one corner, his back against the wall, staring at the door. His icy blue eyes met hers, but she refused to flinch. She was used to getting death glares, though she had to admit that his was unusually formidable.

"Heero Yuy?" she asked, taking a few steps towards the center of the room. 

"Hn."

"I'm Sally Po. I've been sent here to talk with you."


	3. Part Two

The young man didn't even attempt to make a reply. He just sat there and stared at her blankly. His face was emotionless, so Sally couldn't even hope to use his reactions to see what he was feeling.

"Do you not want to talk to me, Heero?" Sally asked. She was tempted to move further into the room, but she was all too aware of the fact that such an act could quite possibly agitate a subject, especially one that didn't even remotely know her. She valued her life; she wasn't about to take any unnecessary chances. 

"No," Heero responded, sounding like he didn't care in the least whether or not that was the response his visitor had hoped for. Sally was undaunted by the uncooperative attitude.

"Heero, I want you to realize that I'm here to talk to you. To listen to you. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want, but I would like you to at least listen to me."

The blank stare continued, the Japanese boy's gaze unwavering. After several long minutes the silence got too oppressive for Sally, trained professional though she was. It was almost as if her patient was _deliberately_ making her feel uncomfortable about being there by staying silent.

Heero's silence was not simply a lack of words coming forth from his mouth; Sally could have handled that. Instead, it was _everything_ about him. He sat completely still, so there were no slight movements to cause little, barely noticeable noises. Even his breathing was scarcely audible; his chest barely moved when he drew or released a breath. It was almost unnatural, and certainly quite disturbing.

The silence continued for several long minutes before Sally couldn't handle it any longer. "Well," she began with a delicate cough. "I'd like to start off with a few simple questions. Let's begin with your name."

"Heero Yuy," the teenaged boy replied shortly. 

"Do you mind if I call you Heero? I'm sorry for not asking earlier, but now you can tell me if there's another name you prefer. A nickname, perhaps?"

"I don't care."

"Heero it is, then. Now, Heero, I heard that you're from Japan. Is that true?" A nod. "Where, exactly, in Japan?"

"It doesn't matter. That piece of data is not essential to your file, so don't continue questioning me about it—I won't tell."

Sally blinked and resisted the urge to sigh. Apparently her patient had been through this routine before, and knew all the rules by now. "Fine. So, Heero, what _will_ you tell me for my file?"

"Omae o korosu." He looked up and stared at her. His cold blue eyes held a spark for just an instant, and that expression sent a shiver of fear down Sally's spine.

"I'm sorry, Heero, but I don't speak Japanese. Would you care to translate that for me?"

"I'll kill you."

Sally wasn't sure of how to properly respond to that, but she could tell that she wasn't going to make any more progress during her current session with Heero. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue on with our session while you have such an attitude. I'll be back sometime later this week; perhaps you'll care to cooperate then."

"Hn."

Sally stood up, watched Heero for a moment, and headed for the door leading back to the hallway. She knocked twice, then waited patiently as the locks began to slide open outside. 

"Well?" Noin asked once Sally was out of the room. She began locking the door again with quick, efficient movements. "How did it go?"

Sally sighed and shook her head. "He was highly uncooperative, and at the end of the session he threatened to kill me."

Noin nodded as though she was wasn't surprised by the answer. "That's happened every time," she revealed, finishing with the last of the locks. "Would you like to move right on to your session with Duo, or would you rather put that off until tomorrow and just go to the lounge? I could provide you with some information on Heero then, perhaps over a cup of coffee?"

Sally smiled. "I think coffee would be a lovely idea. Duo isn't expecting me, after all, so the wait won't hurt."

"Then please, follow me."


End file.
